Oneshot Collection
by Lichterin
Summary: Each chapter will be a new short story. Summaries at the beginning of the chapters.


**Piper wants to join an ice hockey team and trouble arises**

Piper stormed to her mother who was sitting on the sofa watching some series Piper didn't care about.

"Sign this," she commanded.

Siren looked up. "What is this?", she asked surprised and took the sheets of paper her daughter was nearly shoving into her face.

"Marla joined an ice hockey team, so I _have_ to join this ice hockey team, too. But this stupid coach wants a parent to read and sign this stupid papers. Just sign it."

Her mum quickly scanned over the documents. "Are you sure you want this? You already play basketball and manage this Captain Man Club of yours."

"Yeah!", Piper rolled her eyes. "Like I said, my best friend Marla is doing it, and besides some cute boys in our class _love_ ice hockey and-"

"Since when are you interested in boys?"

"I'm _eleven_ , mum! Would you just sign this before I grow a beard?"

Her mother leaned back and started reading the first paper.

" _What_ ," Piper screamed, "are you _doing_?! We don't have time for _that_! The training starts in like half an hour! I don't wanna be late!"

"You're not even in the team yet!" Siren sounded staggered.

"Well duh!" Piper threw her arm to the side. She looked ready to explode.

"Okay, okay!" Knowing her child, she just relented. "You can be on that ice hockey team." Siren took a pen off the table and wrote down her name.

"Finally!" Piper snatched it from her mother's hands and flew to the front door.

"Don't you need, like, equipment or something?", her mother managed to call before her daughter was outside.

"I bought everything I need with dad's credit card! Pick me up later, I'll text you the time and place!" And with that the door slammed shut.

Two hours later Siren Hart sat in her car and drove to pick up her daughter from Swellviews Sport Venue.

Piper has always been a child that got her will, and after some time she and her husband Jake stopped protesting. It was seldom that they really had to intervene, but it wasn't like Piper was doing drugs or crimes or getting pregnant, so it was only half as bad as it could be. She was just a troubled child. They still loved her, of course.

Siren got there a bit early and chose to just wait on a bench near the exit. She played around with her phone, while she waited for her daughter to finish. Five minutes later a few kids came out of the building, but Siren didn't look up, it was still too early for it to be Piper.

The kids were talking and she didn't pay them any mind until a familiar voice spoke. "My mum's going to be here in twenty minutes. I still have time."

Siren turned her head and pocketed her phone, Piper didn't seem to have noticed her. She stood up, took a step and abruptly stopped again.

"Piper Hart!" Her voice was loud and stern and Piper immediately jumped and faced her. The cigarette she was previously holding fell to the ground.

Her eyes grew before she managed to get something out. "What are you doing here already?!"

"More like, what are _you_ doing?! Get in the car!" Piper didn't waste a second and followed her mother as quick as possible. The other kids stared after her, some of them snickered.

When they were both sitting, Piper started to speak. "Mum! Listen-"

"No, _you_ listen!" Siren interrupted. "What the hell were you thinking smoking that cigarette?! How could you possibly think this would be okay or that I wouldn't find out?"

"Well you weren't meant to be here so early…"

"Piper!"

She winced. "I'm sorry! Okay! It was the only time! I _swear_! But there were these cute boys I was talking about and they were also smoking, so Marla and I-"

"If Marla jumps off a bridge to impress some boys, would you-"

"Mum! Don't be stupid!" Right away she clasped her hand to her mouth, realizing this wasn't the smartest situation to say something like that to her mum.

Siren was silent for a few seconds. "Okay, that's it." She held up her hand. "Give me your phone."

"Why?" Piper asked suspicious.

"I'll take it for the next two weeks. You're not allowed to use it," she said.

" _Two weeks_!" Piper screamed. "You can't do that! This will ruin my life! Might as well just _kill_ me!"

Siren didn't say anything and kept her hand as it was until Piper reluctantly put her phone in it. She crossed her arms and pouted, her eyes went wet.

Her mum sighed. At least Henry wasn't a problem child.

"You know what, I'm gonna let someone bury me alive, like the time Henry and his boss had so be dug out by Jasper because they were in a coffin under the earth."

Or maybe not.

 **This story was inspired by five emojis a friend sent me. It was meant to be a really short two, three sentences story. But well, if you tell me this afterwards, then how am I supposed to know? Anyways, so here came this instead!**


End file.
